Random Office Conversations
by StarLush
Summary: This will be a compilation of shorts on awkward or random conversations that I feel could have (or not) taken place whilst hanging down in the basement office. :) Rating M, so I have room to play. (R&R PLEASE...with more conversation ideas that you'd like to see come to life, I like a challenge)
1. The Movies

**My brain thinks up some random thoughts sometimes. These will looks like chapters but they are shorts that are not related. Ok? ok. :) ENJOY!**

* * *

_**The**_ **_Movies_**

There was no reason for him to have these down here; I don't know why he ever had them in the office to begin with. Every time I'd open that damned drawer they daunt me with their titles and make me sad that he had such a perversion with them. Don't get me wrong I had always had a weakness for cheesy erotic literature but porn flicks; I just never understood anyone's interest. I guess knowing Mulder's failed romantic endeavors and being a complete workaholic it wasn't all surprising that he needed something to fill that void.

"Mulder…?" I didn't know how to approach this conversation but he's got to do something about them. Turning and looking at me he wasn't sure what my point was. "…is there any possible way _these_ can make their way home?" I was subtle and suppressed grin and waved my hand over his movie collection.

"After how many years Scully and _now_ they seem to be bothering you?"

"Well Jesus Mulder every time I go to look for something and I pop that drawer open, not thinking, staring up at me is 'Paranormal Probing 3.' I shut the drawer and feel the need to excuse myself just to get the images out of my mind." I was slightly disgusted at myself for having committing a title to memory.

"Come on Scully they are innocent videos that, honestly, I haven't watched in awhile, you could see the sheen of dust on them all."

"I'd rather not see them at all…." I huffed quietly and made my way to my corner of the office and plop myself down on the chair.

Waltzing himself over to my side, I could sense his eyes staring at me uncomfortably so. I turned and caught his gaze.

"Does it really bother you that much?" he questioned, as if why all the sudden.

"I don't know…I guess I just never felt like speaking up before now. I mean trust me Mulder I'm sure everyone knows you have a fascination with porn but to flaunt it at the office and have a whole drawer dedicated to it…" I trailed off as he eyeballed me.

"Dana Scully, are you jealous…?" he retorted back slyly and I realized he'd been analyzing me, profiling the reactions to his answers. I stared at him for a moment not wanting to answer.

"Umm of what, the bimbo girls in your videos that put on a fake show so that guys like you can—"I waved my hand not wanting to continue that conversation.

"Girls watch porn too Scully, it's not all men." He was quick to answer in defense.

"You picked the wrong girl to have that argument with, Mulder. "

"Come on Scully, honestly? There has to be _one_ selection in that drawer that peaked your interest…" he was pushing it. I vaguely remembered watching something with girlfriends back in college but it was so pathetic and not something I'd really watch to get myself all worked up and get off too.

"Mulder most of those videos are marketed towards men and you know it." I wasn't really interested in having this conversation with him right now, nor ever really.

"I know this may sound kind of weird Scully but I bet I could find you something you'd enjoy, I could tell just by analyzing you what you'd like…" he was determined and I was a little disturbed at the thought of Mulder shopping through his porn collection for _me_. I stared at him not sure what to say, my face, I'm sure a shade a crimson he'd not seen before.

"Mulder—I—I'm going to go for the day I think." I started packing my belongings to head out, I'm sure I could do most of the work I needed to get done from home anyways.

"Scully, wait…"my hands were full and I was about ready to walk out the door, hoping to leave the conversation there. "…I'm sorry, I crossed the line…" I smile at his apology.

"You know Mulder, it's not that they really bother me but why you have a need to have them here when I'm down here with you most of the time?" I smirk at him and give him a raised eyebrow, he looked at me shocked that I'd come up with a quick retort such as that.

"Scully…?" he wasn't sure what to say as I caught him off guard. That should teach him, I'm asking him a simple favor and he's the one that's sends it this direction, there is no reason I can't play back. I place my things back on the table I was working at and catch his gaze again. His mouth was still dry with where this conversation had gone and I felt proud, not very often can people catch Fox Mulder off his guard.

"You ok Mulder?" I ask him as I sit back down in my usual chair and cross my legs at the knee, giving him a little thigh to stare at. "Hey, up here." I had to draw his attention away from my legs, it wasn't the first time and I laugh slightly.

"I'm thinking of a movie for you, Scully that's all…" he really was contemplating but I doubt that's what it was about.

"Stop, it's not going to happen. What you thought we'd just sit down here and watch porn together? Not going to happen g-man." I could see the excitement in his face as I said it and shook my head, "…just take them home and we don't have to have this conversation." I give him a big grin that showed I was done with this discussion.

"Ok, ok, I'll let it go Scully but I want to know one thing, while we are on the discussion of movies…" I sighed and prepared myself for his question. "…do you have a favorite 'love scene' from just a regular movie?" I contemplate what he'll get out of my answer, should I even lower myself enough to answer him? Every woman has a favorite sex scene from a movie, one that gets them going, holding their breath, biting and licking their lips, oh yeah. I bite my lip and think for a moment, I honestly have two answers, one I remember being talked about when I was a teenager, though I didn't think anything of it at the time but as I got older was able to watch the movie and appreciate the sexiness oozing from the scene.

"Do you have any guesses for me?" I'm trying to buy myself some time, just so I make sure I'm satisfied with my answer.

"Scully you peg me for a 'Pretty Woman' type of love scene…" I bob my head in a subtle agreement, noting that it was a good one but not nearly as good as what I really enjoy, so I shake my head back and forth, "…no?" he is disappointed that he guessed wrong.

"I have two actually." I state looking at his eyes light up in anticipation and I bite my lip.

"Was I close on the genre?" he was hoping he guessed in the ballpark, maybe we need to start having movie date nights. Though I shake my head and he lowers his in defeat. Looking back up at me I decide to give him a sign and exaggerate uncrossing my legs and crossing them again, difficult in the current skirt I was wearing but with a slight adjustment and more leg exposed I made due.

"Basic Instinct?" I smile at his response, "…Wow, Scully, yeah didn't see that one coming—good choice—it's umm sexy." I'm slightly insulted that he thinks I'm so prudish, knowing we haven't crossed that barrier in our relationship; it has been stuck in the back of my mind for awhile though. "Why that one?" He further questions me and I'm shocked that he has questioned my selection.

"What do you mean? It's a great sex scene!"

"Yeah, I know it is as good as it gets for general movie ratings. Is it the acts or…?" I look at him and furrow my brow in slight confusion but I ponder his question nonetheless.

"That wasn't part of the deal of questioning _Agent _Mulder." I state and stand wandering about, stretching my legs.

"Aren't you going to tell me your other one?"

I pondered a few moments wandering around the office, making figure eights with my steps, I can feel his eyes boring into me, and he wants to know so desperately, for what joyful purpose? Just to know? Is this getting closer to us being closer? Just another conversation I suppose.

"It's an older movie, 1970's, I think I was 13 or 15 when I heard people talking about, or reading about it…"

"Oh, an oldie but goodie huh? Those are some of the best." He waggled his eyebrows at me, hoping for something really dirty I'm sure.

"…'Don't Look Now,' Donald Sutherland and Julie Christie. It's an old one but the way they cut the sex scene with the other scene—"I realize I'm getting into the moment, feeling flushed and making myself very uncomfortable talking about the scene with Mulder, "…have you seen it?" I ask him and he nods slowly, biting his lip and making his way around his desk to sit back down. He's in deep thought and I watch his body language trying to gauge what's wrong. "…I uhh—I think I'm going to head home…" I state simply and gather my things again, smiling to myself as I've finally realized why he's concealing himself from me.

"Have a good night, Scully, I'll see you tomorrow." He clears his throat as he bids me farewell and I make my way out of the office grinning ear to ear now that he can't see my face. I hear him bang his head on the desk as I walk out of the door and stifle a giggle to myself, how brave I have become with Fox Mulder, this could be an interesting way to further our relationship. Truth or dare style.


	2. Truth or Dare

**Thanks for the feedback on the last one. These quick stories are fun for me to write. I did go 'all the way.' Who doesn't want the fantasy to play out. PLEASE R&R with more ideas or conversation starters that I could have fun with. ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Truth or Dare**_

"Hey Scully, truth or dare…" I was seeing if she was game. Not that I had anything big planned but these days when we were stuck down in the office doing mindless tasks, we had to have something to fill the time. She looked at me dumbfounded with an eyebrow raised as she normally did when I prompted her with a strange theory or question.

"You've got to be kidding me," she stated it so simply and continued her typing at the computer. Still looking at the monitor she kept talking, "I've got to finish this report or Skinner will have our asses on a platter and since you don't contribute as much to them as I do—you know he prefers I write them don't you?" It wasn't an actual question but I nodded in agreement, she did have a way of putting my thoughts and theories to paper that made the work sound legitimate.

"Come on, I'm bored out of my mind with these tasks, I just am trying a 'get to know your partner' exercise. I always opt out of the company planned seminars so I'm getting creative with my own." I was trying to reason with her, which was always pointless but I like to see her pretty mouth turn upwards in a smile and glance up at me over the top rim of her glasses, so sexy in those glasses sometimes.

She stopped typing for a moment and really stared at me, trying to figure out what I had planned with 'truth or dare.' The honest to God truth is I didn't have a plan, I was just hoping she'd pick one and I'd pick one and we'd move on, I was wracking my brain while she killed time really thinking of an answer. She looked back at her monitor and continued typing.

"Truth…" she smiled as she typed and I grinned from ear to ear.

"Figures, girls always pick truth…" I playfully shoot back at her but am happy she chose one nonetheless.

"That's rather sexist," she looked at me insulted, even though she knew it was true. Kids have been playing this game for years and everyone knows girls pick truth more often and guys pick dares more often. "I've picked dares in my time, but with you…I'm safer with a 'truth.'" She eyeballed me and I knew she was probably right but I could make this go both ways, maybe I could force her to pick a dare later on…I have to prepare myself for her questions too though. I start to panic slightly to think what she might have up her sleeve for me if she ends up playing back. I rise from my desk and start walking around the office thinking of a good truth for Scully. I sense her watching me and catch her staring on my way back, she is nervous and her foot is twitching in anticipation. I smile as I think I've got a question for her and I can see she is tense and bites her lip.

"Alright Scully I got one for you and remember, its truth or dare so if you don't give me the truth—"

"I know how the rules work, just ask." She is impatient as she looks at me.

"Do you own a 'toy'?" I look at her and she stares at me right back, she has turned beet red and looks back at her monitor. We've had sex prior but I don't rummage through her belongings to find these things out and she hasn't told me before, obviously not important when she's got me there for her. I can see I know the answer without her telling me by the way she is flushed and antsy but I need to hear it from her mouth. She swallows hard and I hear a little voice pipe up in an answer.

"Yes…" she licks her lips and bites her bottom one, completely embarrassed that she has revealed intimate details with me. I smile at my boldness and that I made her blush so profusely. I'm the guy in her life; I need to know these details about women I'm close with.

"Ok, your turn." I waltz back over to my seat and make work on another report that she'll undoubtedly type up later. I should prepare for the worst but I don't feel so nervous, Scully can't catch me off guard, there is no way she can ask me something that'll completely embarrass me.

"Well, truth or dare Mulder?" she quips still typing away at the computer.

"I'll go with a dare." I state, excited to see what she can come up with for me, I notice she slightly raises her eyebrow and smirk, telling me she's already got something up her sleeve and I immediately start to get nervous. She swivels in her chair and looks straight at me, a playful look in her eyes, I'm not sure I've ever seen that look in her eye before and swallow hard.

"Mulder, I dare you to strip down to boxers, you can leave socks if you like and hang around while we finish this game." It was simple but she didn't want to go too far too fast and especially in the office.

"Really Scully…that's what you have come up with. That I have to hang around in my boxers in the basement? Ok done." I proceed to strip down to my skivvies and stand hands on hips Superman style and pose for Scully before sitting back down in my chair and propping my feet up on the desk, relaxing a bit. We made an agreement awhile back that we would leave sexual fun in our homes but obviously someone is a rule breaker.

"Classy." Scully laughs at my current state but enjoys the show.

"Alright Scully, truth or dare?" I smile at her; she knows what's going to happen if she picks a dare and a truth, I'm sure I could make her blush a deeper shade of crimson than before. How is it that she can let me into her so intimately in our homes but at work she is so much more reserved?

"I just don't trust you enough to pick a dare so I'm going for another truth for now." She has stood her ground and I know I have to watch what I say. I'll go into her past, I need to know more about her in an intimate way so I gather myself and look at her.

"What is the kinkiest thing you've ever done Scully?" Again I notice her face go red with the sex questions. She's speechless and I can tell she's uncomfortable but she's trying to think it out.

"I don't have an answer off the top of my head, Mulder…" she was honest as she furrowed her brow at me, she really didn't know. So I decide to spout off a few examples to get her mind going.

"Handcuffs, ropes, swings, other women, ménage a tois, etc…I know it's nothing to do with me…" I wink at her and I am hoping something jogs her memory, I know Scully must have been a lot of fun in her college years, I can see her being a hard worker yes but get that party girl out and she's a wildcat. I've seen her when she's had a few drinks in her, she's mouthy and giggly. And God, Scully in bed is a lot of fun I can only imagine what she got into while in school. We've sat in silence for a good while now, she is pondering a great deal, trying to jog her memory.

"I guess—umm—in medical school we had some fun playing late night house calls…" she was being vague and I gave her a look to elaborate, "…of course drinking was involved and we'd fool around with guys and girls around the dorms…" she blushed, "..Never full on sex all the time, well not me, I guess you could say I've been called a tease a lot—"she swallowed hard and looked down, hiding her blush again. After years of working with her I knew she was a tease but I loved it. I was hesitant to move from my current position, not wanting to embarrass myself in the office.

"Other girls Scully?" My eyebrows were raised and I eyed her wanting her to elaborate a little more.

"It's college after all—girls are safer than sleeping around with all the guys. And girls were hard to come by in medical school so we stuck together…" She was defending herself but I got her point and left it at that. I can let my imagination play with that one later. She let out a heavy sigh, relieved that her part was over, "So truth or dare Mulder?"

"I'll go with a truth this time." Give myself a chance to regain my composure a bit and answer a simple Scully question.

"Would you have sex with someone _at_ work?" she smiled at me, knowing she caught me off guard. I knew what she meant and I know it's only truth or dare but I wanted to answer 'no' so bad, it was part of our agreement but then I'd be stuck with a dare.

"…no…" I swallowed hard and looked at her.

"Agent Mulder that is a flat out lie…I think you just lost, which means you must now do a dare…" she smiled and stood up and made her way to the desk, eyeballing my mostly naked form, she knew exactly what she was doing but God this is like a fantasy come to life. "…I dare you to have sex with me right in this office chair…"she stood above me looking down at the now very obvious hard-on I'd been trying to conceal for the last 30 minutes. I can't believe we were about to have sex in the office, I couldn't deny her; obviously this had been the plan since she had me strip to begin with. Or maybe I just got her riled up enough for it to go this far. We had promised to keep sex out of the office and now with her standing over me I could see that it wasn't going to happen. She kicked off her shoes and hiked her skirt up, grabbing nylons and panties together and pulling them down, my mouth is dry and I have no idea what to say as I watch her, her eyes boring into mine, judging my reactions.

"Scully…"

"Come on tell me you never wanted it this way, I know we've been good but—"she sat on my lap firmly, grinding her pelvis down on me. Leaning in close, her mouth on my ear, "…you started it." I groan as she wiggles her hips back and forth on me. She retracts herself from me and pulls at my shorts, they drop around my ankles and she straddles me again, positioning herself just right, grabbing me and lowering herself on my cock. She hisses through her teeth as I penetrate her folds.

"Fuck…Scully—"I can't even describe to her how the location alone is affecting me more than anything. She is rolling her hips into mine and I hold her waist as she moves above me, her breathing is ragged and she's just as excited about this as I am. Most of the time we are fully naked but having her mostly clothed and me naked…I thrust up into her, meeting her and she gasps at the further intrusion. She is so aroused and I try to wrack my brain what we talked about to get her so hot and bothered, she's usually the one to follow the rules but today, she's lost it.

"Mmmulder—" I love when she says my name with a moan and I can feel her start to bounce on me gently, further arousing herself, she's thrown her head back, her hands on my shoulders as she works herself up and down on me. I can't do a whole lot in this position and I can tell she wants more, I grab her hips and pick her up, standing carefully with her still attached and place her on the desk, following her body so we don't lose the connection. Her hands are wrapped around my shoulders as I thrust hard, her legs wrapped as well as they can around my waist. She moans a deep guttural sound and I know she's close to coming, I feel my own orgasm close as I drive into her from this angle. After a few hard strokes into her I feel her muscles tighten around my cock, I want to scream at the pleasure but bite my lip instead, I start feeling a little frenzied with my thrusts as I feel her muscles ripple around me.

"Shit…Scully—"I bite my lip hard and come in her, she's gasping as her muscles twitching as she feels me expand and let go into her. I'm breathing quite heavy into her neck and her into mine; I think she feels the same way about the office as I do. We've played this dance down here for years and for the fantasy to come to life…huge turn-on for us both.

"I think we've fulfilled that fantasy and now we can let it go ok…?" she breathlessly words out. I laugh as we lay there panting still trying to regain ourselves.

"Best day I've ever had doing paperwork…" I smile and kiss her deeply and we laugh knowing we still have to finish our day on a timely fashion.


	3. In Your Dreams

**Goodness I'm sorry I'm such a tease in advance! **

* * *

_**In Your**_** Dreams**

"Hey good morning Scully," Mulder was extremely happy to see his beautiful partner at work this Monday morning, the last couple nights he'd had strange dreams and seeing her face here with him made the thoughts dissipate.

"Morning, why so umm… peppy this morning Mulder? Is there a special someone in your life that you wish to share with me?" she smiled at him; his grin was making her happy she was at work with him as well.

"Well, umm, not quite. I'm just glad I have some female company this morning." Mulder hung his coat up and squeezed in close to Scully, touching her just barely and inhaling her, the smell of her hair and perfume. It wasn't close enough for her to notice anything different and he made his way to his desk and plopped down. Scully looked at him suspiciously, not sure what he meant by that.

"So you are just happy I'm here as a woman?" She was confused and furrowed her brow at him. "Are you feeling ok? Did something happen this weekend I should know about…?" she was hesitant to ask, fearing some bimbo broke his heart.

"Scully let's just say I'm grateful to see you after some strange dreams I had this weekend. Let's leave it at that alright?" he was avoiding divulging any more information than he needed to but he just wanted to reaffirm he had feelings for her.

"So what's on today's agenda?" Scully sat across from Mulder wondering what really was on today's docket. Mulder pursed his lips in deep thought, obviously still distracted.

"I really don't know Scully…my brain is not in it today."

"Mulder, what the hell is wrong with you? Have you been experimenting with drugs or did you have a bad one night stand…please tell me what's going on, this isn't you!" She was confused and frustrated that he was so unprepared for his day.

"Scully I've been having strange dreams is all, dreams make people crazy but these ones have been vivid, vulgar and I can't—"

"Dreams Mulder, this is all about dreams? What could have been so damn bad that you are a different person come Monday morning?" Scully sighed and looked at him, hoping for a better answer. Mulder knew dreams usually meant nothing, just the brain trying to figure all ones information, he wasn't a Freudian by any means but some sex dreams just were something he'd care not to involve himself in.

"Scully haven't you ever had a sex dream that you just wish you could wake up out of…?" he looked at her like it was a normal day to day question. She looked at him like he was crazy, of course she had sex dreams, who didn't, but God knows she didn't want to be awoken from them most of the time. It was easier for a girl to have orgasms in her sleep without being drenched the following morning; she smiled to herself at the thought. "Hey, Scully, come on help me out here." Mulder noticed she had dazed out for a moment.

"Mulder, most people don't want to wake up from sex dreams, it's a great way to get the mind into the pleasure aspect of the whole ordeal. I'll admit to them and _honestly_ not once have I thought, 'gee I wish I could wake up from this _nightmare _of a sex dream.'" He stared at her trying to see her reasoning.

"Yeah I know Scully; it sounds ridiculous that's why I didn't really want to get into it…." He was quiet for several minutes, thinking about his next thought carefully, "…Scully...have you umm—have you ever had a sex dream that involved another woman?" he closed his eyes, embarrassed that he asked the question, _she'll put the pieces together I'm sure._

"Yes." Scully answered matter of fact and simply that it caused Mulder's eyes to catch hers, "...Mulder it's only natural to think about colleagues or friends, male or female, sometimes weather we want to or not, they come through our dreams, answering questions—"

"Yeah I know how dreams work Scully, didn't we have this talk before?" it was a rhetorical question but she nodded in agreement, quite a few years ago that conversation happened.

"Did you have a dream that involved you with another man…?" Mulder nodded and blushed slightly, disturbed at the thought yet again.

"I really think _who_ it was bothered me more than the actual sex part of the dream but putting the two together…I—I just—I just wanted to wake up so bad." He sighed at put his head in his hands.

"Wh—" she was cut off even before she finished the question.

"Skinner…" his face was still buried in his hands as the muffled reply came out.

"You had a sex dream about Skinner?" she swallowed a laugh and bit her lip.

"I know you are just hysterical on the inside, go on, let it out." He looked up at her and glared as she smiled at him.

"I'm not laughing I promise…."

"Liar…Scully, it was so bad, I just can't get the images out of my head. I mean don't get me wrong he's a great guy but—AHH!" he screamed out loud trying to shake the images from his head. Scully made her way over to him and rubbed his shoulder gently, feeling sympathetic towards him.

"If it makes you feel any better…I've had sex dreams about him too…" she tried and it jolted his eyes upright staring at her, grinning at him and biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah but it's male to female with you. Some guys aren't meant to think about these things with other men." He was still embarrassed and not sure what the dreams meant.

"I've had my fair share of sex dreams with women, trust me…" she faded off as he interrupted again.

"It's just not the same. I'm not homophobic Scully; I just think the fact that it was with Skinner really bothered me." He laughed lightly.

"…I'll admit Mulder, the ones I've had about you were much better…" she slightly whispered and moved away from him as if she hadn't said anything at all.

"You've had sex dreams about me Scully?" she had peaked his interest and wanted to know more.

"Are you surprised? I mean we have worked together for the past umm …6 years. You are a huge part of my life…" she was casual as she explained dreaming about him and he somehow forgot what his problem was and was very much intrigued by her dreams.

"Are you going to elaborate or just leave me hanging?" he was desperate to know more. He'd had plenty of sex dreams about her but he never thought she'd up and admit to her own.

"I'm not going to get into the details of my sexual dreams about you or anyone for that matter, so no, let's leave it at that shall we?"

"Scully, you can't just say that and leave it." He stood up and started poking his finger in an accusatory manner.

"Yeah, actually I can." She wandered back to her area and sat down, working on some paper work. Both of them silent for several minutes, the tapping of a pen on a folder by Mulder and Scully's foot worked its way back and forth, a habit when she focused on something so intently.

"Well…" Mulder piped up finally, "…my sex dreams about you are much better too…" he exposed his weakness in that very moment and caught Scully very much off guard. She stilled her foot and pretended to look focused at the file she was reading, swallowing hard as her face flushed and her breathing intensified slightly. Mulder resumed his reading and left it at that.

_Shit, shit, shit!_ Was all Scully's mind was thinking, she had opened this can of worms and now it was in the air that they obviously had strong fantasy like dreams about one another.

"So uhh—"she was trying to focus on work but now her own dreams raced through her mind, "…you going to share your dreams about me in more detail or leave me hanging?"

"Tit for tat Scully, if I share you _have _to share…" he was hoping his sharing might intrigue her enough to share her own, but it was Scully after all, he wasn't so sure she wouldn't back out just the same. "…if you go first, I'll promise to share as much as you want to hear….you know me Scully I don't back away from the sexual…." He blinked slowly at the challenge he presented her with. Scully sighed in frustration and the need to know but not sure she wanted to know what Mulder's dream state did with her body.

"Okay…but you—"He laughed at her as she agreed to his request.

"Scully I'll tell you I promise….you might not like it but I'll tell you if you want to know…" he smiled at her.

"So what do you want to know?" She didn't really know where to begin herself so looking to Mulder hoping for some coaching.

"Ok so when you have these 'dreams' where are we?"

"Most of the time we are here in the basement. There has been a couple at my apartment and yours…" she was hesitant to mention the last two but figured she'd beat him to the punch, Mulder does like specificity.

"Jeez Scully, do these dreams affect you often?" he joked with her and she turned a deep shade of red again.

"Well share your favorite one…don't skimp on the dirty details." He waggled his eyebrows.

"You know this is _extremely _uncomfortable for me…I can barely share my sex dreams with girlfriends."

"Come on Scully you know that you and I are closer than any of you and your girlfriends." It was the truth; she'd spent more time with him than a lot of her friends these days. It was much easier to befriend guys working at the FBI, but there were a few of the ladies around she'd talk to occasionally, but never about this.

"Well, it usually begins like any other day at the office, you coming to work, I'm already here…." She swallows hard and tries to think of details, "…usually you umm—come up behind me, because I'm deeply engrossed into something…your hands, umm, make their way to my hips and you press your body tightly against mine—"she is having a hard time putting all the words in the right place, without being driven mad by her own dream fantasies. "…you uhh, kiss my neck and your hands make their way down my legs, usually covered by a skirt…" another hard swallow, "…sometimes your hands come up and grab at my breasts…" she has turned very red thinking about the dream that she is desperately trying to convey into words, "you turn me and we kiss deeply, I feel uhh—_you_ pressing against my stomach. Usually you get a little into the moment and are forceful with me, kissing and biting at my ear and neck, pushing me back against the wall…your hands run up my legs, underneath my skirt—for some reason I never seem to be wearing nylons or underwear." Scully laughs at the randomness of her dream and convenience they always seem to offer her. "You cup at my butt and feel your way to 'other regions,'" she wasn't feeling the need to get too specific with him. "…anyways, you end up dropping your pants and are conveniently not wearing underwear…" laughing again at the thought, she caught Mulder's eyes looking at her, glossed over and focused on every word she was saying. "…and we end up against the wall…" she sighed knowing her story telling was over and thankful that it was.

Mulder just stared at her in disbelief not sure how to respond to her dream. Obviously grateful his crotch was hidden by his desk as he had gotten uncomfortable her talking about this with him.

"Scully, women's dreams are so much more detailed than guys let me tell you…maybe I should have gone first…" he stared at her, his eyes were dark and she could tell he was aroused just by the look on his face.

"Well, you asked and now I've spilled my guts about you…pay up." She was flushed and aroused herself but she couldn't allow the dream to play out today, she wasn't ready for that quite yet in their relationship, it was bad enough that they were talking about it. She was probably going to try and get out a little early in order to avoid any unnecessary time spent around him in his 'condition.'

"Scully, mine is so boring, comparatively…"

"Spill it, I don't care! I laid it all out for you." She was defensive and getting angry that he was trying to back out of their bargain. Mulder cleared his throat and thought for a moment about his favorite Scully dream.

"Ok my favorite or how it normally happens?"

"Whichever, I'm all ears…" Scully made her way towards Mulder's desk, the need to be closer to him was strong, she wasn't sure she could trust herself or him at that point but she needed to try and being close presented the challenge.

"Well usually, here, it begins like every other day we get to work and do half ass work then I ask for your help with something and you lean over the side of the desk, pointing at something and I get distracted by your smell, or your hair falling down across your face, the delicate way your fingers point something out to me and I'm obviously not paying attention to the page but your hand—" he was starting to sound like a stalker, "I start to drift, in my dream, about you, what your touches do to me, what they could do to me and I grab your hand gently and bring it to my mouth, kissing the digits carefully and start sucking on your fingers. You look at me confused and flustered, not sure what to do, but my hands pull at your arms to sit on my lap and we kiss, your lips, _fuck_ Scully do you have any idea what they do to me…" Mulder catches Scully's gaze and she is breathing heavy, he can tell from the heave of her breasts. "…ultimately we-you end up bent over the desk and—I don't think I have to go into much more detail." Mulder cleared his throat and was feeling incredibly uncomfortable in his office chair, trying hard to conceal himself from her. "…and that's about it." He rose from his seat gently and caught her staring at him, her arousal was peaked, her chest and neck were flushed and her eyes were as dark as his, Mulder was inching his way closer to Scully, watching her and the tension was building.

"Back to work then?" He stood about a foot away from her. Staring down upon her and she swallowed hard, biting her lip as he spoke, his voice was low and trying to maintain professionalism.

"Yeah…do you have the umm—the Miller case file?" She was trying to get her mind back on work.

_Fuck. Shit. AHH!_ Both of them were thinking simultaneously and returned to their corners, trying desperately to focus on work and not steal glances at each other. _This_ _is going to be the longest, tension filled day ever._


	4. Wine, Sleeping Bags and Delirium

**Clean story! This one was by request and I'd probably set it mid to late season 7, probably when they were already romantically involved. (BTW there is a pattern and if you've caught on KUDOS if not don't let it get to you, I just noticed it myself)! Thanks again for the reviews, makes me want to write more. **

* * *

_**Wine, Sleeping Bags and Delirium**_

"Hey Scully can I get your help on something?" Mulder had been going through some old case files and there seemed to be a few loose ends that needed tying up. Department reviews were coming up and Mulder hated dotting 'I's' and crossing the 'T's' but he felt bad if he made Scully do it all. Plus it was more time he got to spend with her these days.

"Yeah of course what's up?" She was dressed down today, loose fitting pants and a t-shirt, Mulder loved seeing her on like that; they had decided to come in on a Saturday and scatter files everywhere and get down to business, no pun intended of course much to their dismay.

"Well there are a couple files that I need to question you about?" he had a slight joking tone to his voice but serious enough for her to pay attention.

"Boy that makes you sound like my superior." She raised her eyebrow and pursed her lips, waiting for his questions.

"Well the first one I have is from a couple years ago. You remember Mr. Van BlundHt? I need some verification on your version of events as you remember it of course." He had a slightly serious tone to his voice and was still confused why he never got a straight answer about what he saw in her apartment that night. Mulder was jealous there was no doubt about that and he felt bad for blaming the wine but Scully should have known that it wasn't him.

"Again Mulder…? Look I'm sorry I don't know how many times we have to go over this, I don't remember much from that night."

"Is it because you choose not to remember or do you really not remember?"

"Excuse me? You think I'm just blocking it out on purpose. Well maybe so, maybe to keep you from asking me about it, ever think of that?" She was becoming defensive.

"Well correct me if I'm wrong Scully but, who knows what was going to happen had I not burst through that door. Did you think about what would have happened if _you_ got pregnant and had a baby with a tail?"

"I would have been smarter than to let it go that far…"

"So you say, but as I remember you were three quarters of a bottle compared to his one, you might have not cared so much what was happening…especially if you thought it was me…" he slightly whispered that last part and looked at her, she had blushed slightly at the thought. "Scully come on, admit it, you wouldn't have stopped if I—he started kissing on you."

"Scary thought, but yeah probably not…" she sighed and thought for a moment. "…honestly though Mulder, it was like a dream—and I don't mean that how you think I mean. I mean he was awkward, if I would imagine you in that situation, I'd think you'd be suave and in control and wouldn't take advantage of me inebriated…." She strung out that last part of the sentence and a blush crept up her thinking of He nodded in slight agreement with her statement, it wouldn't be Fox Mulder style to take advantage of his closest friend and partner, she'd never look at him the same again and she didn't for a whole week after the incident happened. She was embarrassed and felt foolish that she had let her guard down, but it only made sense because Mulder is the only one she'd let loose like that for besides her family.

"I just can't believe I divulged so much of my teenage and college years to that man," she had sat down not too long ago and put her face in her hands, "…Mulder I knew it wasn't right that you—he was there but I was excited to see where it went I guess…but it was still incredibly awkward in the end." She had broke down finally and admitted she too was at fault for the incident, that like a good FBI agent she should have known better than to have him in her apartment and get herself into that situation.

"So you wouldn't divulge that information with me then?" he egged her on jokingly, wanting to know more about the young Dana Scully and her activities with her boyfriend or boyfriends…part of him was a little jealous.

"Maybe another time ok? What else do you have for me?"

"Well…" he shuffled through the files and found what he was looking for, "…you remember Florida when we got stuck out in the woods with the mothmen?"

"Mulder…" she sighed because she knew exactly where he was going with this one, "you didn't really need me for loose ends did you?"

"Scully I'm just trying to figure out the whole story, finish the puzzle." He smiled at her hoping she'd beat him to the answer.

"Yes, Mulder if it rained sleeping bags I would have crawled in with you naked, freezing to the bone to keep our bodies warm." She said it in one long breath, an answer that he wanted to hear for so long.

"You know with me that wouldn't have been a very good idea right?"

"Yeah, at the time I wasn't thinking about it, life or death Mulder and my medically trained brain goes straight into survival mode. I can't help it." She rolled her eyes at him and sat on the floor amongst the files she had spread out earlier.

"You know I might have been in shock from my injuries but—do have any idea how much I prayed that night for it to rain sleeping bags? And I don't pray much Scully…." He had just opened up to her how long he had been attracted to her and she couldn't look him in the eye. "…Scully you didn't know how long I've felt this way did you?" She shook her head still looking down; it was silent for moments before she spoke.

"I guess I've really always known but it's strange for me to think about how long we've had these feelings and just within the last year let them out. I guess it was meant to be all along." She was still shuffling through files as she spoke, keeping her mind distracted.

"What about when I said I loved you while I was in the hospital?"

"I knew you were serious—but I wanted so badly to blame the drugs—"she laughed as she admitted this to him. "I felt kind of bad for not being able to tell you the same at the time." She looked up at him and he smiled back at her, grateful for her current affections towards him. "Didn't you say you saw me when you were on that ship?"

"Yeah, Scully it was weird, it was you but—wasn't you. You were just has hard headed though." He laughed as she sent a dagger like stare his direction.

"I'm not really that hard headed I just like to get things done in a timely manner…" she waved her hands over the piles of files on the floor. "…you are lucky you have me down here, you know that right?" She sat on her heels and put her hands on her waist.

"Scully did I ever tell you that I kissed the you from 1939...?

"No…"

"You—she punched me after I kissed her, that's how I got that slight black eye." She laughed at his admission.

"Well I'm sure you deserved it…you know it wasn't very proper to just randomly kiss someone in those days for no reason." She grinned that at least the 1939 version of her still knew how to kick ass.

"It was worth it…" he smiled at her, "…worth it 70 years later too..." they both were quiet for a moment.

"Well, I don't know about you Mulder but I'm about done for the day, I think I'm starting to see files falling from the ceiling." She sighed as she stood from her seated position and looked at him. "Are you coming? Or are you going to sit here and enjoy old case files without me?"

"Is that a legitimate offer Scully?" He waggled his eyebrows at her as she made her way to the door, hand on the handle.

"I think we need to plan a camping trip…" she casually piped in, "…I'll bring the wine if you bring the bag, we can over as many case files as you want as long as there is other things in between." She smiled as he joined her at the door, closing the gap between them. "Agent Mulder…I believe we are in the office and that is strictly prohibited."

"Shut it Scully, let's get outta here." He was anxious and needy and let his fingers wander to Scully's hip instead of lower back and grinned to himself. _This should be a great night._


	5. Burlesque Scully?

**I'll be honest and say this was KIND of based around a dream I had as a teenager...how crazy huh!? **

* * *

**_Burlesque Scully?_**

"Scully? What are you doing here? Are you ok?" she looked at him but no response, just a cheeky grin spread across her face. "Scully?" He didn't recall making his way home but was happy he was there.

"Mulder?" She was being playful and strange, he was surely confused and not sure what was going on, she hadn't called him or remembered them planning a date night. "I'm here for _you_." Her eyes were heavy with make-up, her blue's sparkled like nothing he'd ever seen before, she was dolled up for him, her cheeks were rouged and her lips pink and pouty. _God she looks incredible_. Her hair was curlier than usual though and pulled into a clip and she wore a long trench coat covering most of her body. Mulder bit his lip as he got up and crossed his living room towards her; she was watching him intently, wondering what he would want her to do for him. She was wearing heels he noticed because she was taller than usual as well, bringing her hands to the tie of the coat she undid the belt and let it slip to the side, Mulder caught a glimpse of black lace and red and was entirely confused.

"What's wrong Mulder? Don't like the new me? I just want to help you fulfill fantasies…I know you spend too much time watching those videos of yours." She winked at him and pulled her arms above her, gently tugging at the clip in her hair; it tumbled down in a flock of curls and waves, a cascading red shower, slightly covering parts of her face.

Mulder's mouth was dry as he watched his partner, standing so close, yet so far away, not able to touch her for some reason…he was frozen in time watching her. The jacket slipped from her shoulders and created a pile at her feet that she stepped out of as she closed the gap between them. She was clad in a tight, red, corset styled top, breasts practically bursting from the top, the black lace trim is what got Mulder the most. It matched the barely there, black lace panties that she was wearing with lacy garters and thigh highs and adorned on her petite feet were magnificent heels that showed off her muscular legs. She was beautiful, something from a pinup or a naughty burlesque show; she fit in the outfit wonderfully. It was something Mulder never imagined her wearing but he wasn't complaining and neither was his groin.

Reaching her hands up she touched his chest, clad in a tight t-shirt, always a favorite of hers he knew. Showing off his strong arms and wonderful pectoral muscles, her hands teased the skin at the sleeves and the neckline. Mulder inhaled a quick breath not sure what was going on but let the teasing continue. Pushing him back towards the coffee table, her heels clacking on the wood floors of his apartment, the back of Mulder's legs hit the table and he sat, looking at her, mesmerized by her seduction of him.

"I know you want this…" Scully's voice was low and seductive; he couldn't imagine a more arousing sight. In all the videos he'd ever watched there was nothing compared to this, she straddled him on the coffee table, feeling her press against him, her warm skin touching his, her shoulder bare for attack and he did so lavishly, making his way from her exposed white neck, catching the glitter of her cross which didn't suit her style at the moment but it was further arousing, making it to her shoulders and biting gently at her sensitive flesh.

"Mmulder….what do you want from me?" she moaned her question, staring into his eyes, her legs wrapped around his waist, her hands playing in his hair, tugging at it gently, bringing her mouth to his ear and kissing it lightly, "…I'm an open book…tell me what you want…" she whispered and licked at his lobe gently. He was speechless, he wasn't sure what to say, he didn't want to sound corny and he was having a hard time keeping his cool as it was.

"Can the uhhh—can the panties come off but the rest stay on…?" he was quiet in his request, hoping to God that it was an easy request and she nodded a yes. Scully removed herself from his lap and stood, slowly bringing her hands to the waist of her panties, twirling around, she was sure to give him a good show. Bending over as she pulled the panties down, exposing her backside and flushed center to him… "Holy shit, Scully you are going to kill me…" Mulder was trying so hard to keep himself under control and not just taking her then and there, feeling unbelievably hard and uncomfortable, he'd hold out to see more of her.

Backing up to him after her little show she sat on his lap, facing away from him and bringing her feet to rest on the edge of the coffee table, exposing herself fully for the world to see. Scully laid back slightly onto Mulder's shoulder his mouth kissing the nape of her neck and upper back slightly, biting at her shoulders every now and again.

"Touch me, Mulder…" there was no hesitation from him, bringing his hands underneath her legs and feeling for her center he found the lips easily, dripping with wetness, he played with her, exploring folds and crevices with a certain tenderness and teasing manner, making her whimper for her release. His fingers penetrated her and his other hand found her clit, rubbing furiously, making her thrust against him, her backside rubbing on his cock, "…Oh God, Mulder…faster, pl—please…." He teased her more, not wanting her to have her satisfaction quite yet, but the pleasure he was getting by her rubbing on his cock was amazing. She howled as he pumped his fingers faster in her, then she went taut as her orgasm wracked her over, breathing heavily, Mulder felt her insides grip around his fingers and was sure he'd lose it before he had a chance to be with her. Gently lifting her before she totally got back to herself, he shed his flannels turned her to face him and placed her back on his lap lowering her onto his cock, which wanted nothing more than to explode but he needed to enjoy what he could out of it. He sat on the table trusting up into her, a little awkwardly but she was reciprocating his thrusts making it easier on him…

"Oh fuck , Scully….you—you are—" he couldn't get anything out, he was lost in it all, her legs still clad in her thigh highs, the heels were still on, her breasts had jiggled free of the constraining top and he grabbed a nipple in his mouth, sucking gently and moaning into her as she rode him. Her hair was a beautiful red mass of curls and waves, her eyes were sparkling with her arousal…

"Mulder…"she wanted to feel him explode with her.

"Oh God Scully…" he was close and wanted to feel her muscles tighten around him.

"Mulder…?"

He felt a hand on his shoulder, rubbing gently….

* * *

"Mulder?" Scully had came to the office late wondering why Mulder hadn't been answering his phones, she had called his home, his cell and work and no answer. She was sure he was dreaming, as he was lying on his arms on his desk. She watched him for quite some time, as he moaned her name; she was slightly enjoying the show. It was one of two things but this sounded more like pleasure over pain. She wandered over to her sleeping partner and rubbed his shoulders gently, whispering to him "Mmmulder…" She tried to rouse him again. _I could have fun with this_. She started stroking his arms gently, giving a nice massage and whispering his name. His eyes were slowly blinking open and he realized he had been asleep and was really being touched by someone.

"Scully!" He was startled by his own voice and caught her behind him with a smug look on her face; Mulder hid his nether regions from her, he was extremely uncomfortable in his current state and wanted nothing more than to really take her there as his cock throbbed in his pants just thinking about it.

"Are you ok?" She grinned at him and he swallowed a lump in his throat and he nodded.

"Mmm hmm." He was glib and distracted, his face was red and eyes dark, breathing a little ragged.

"That good huh?" she was quiet in her question and a slight flush to her own cheeks formed. She knew he was dreaming about her, or them, together. "…I was umm—just checking on you, I tried to call to invite you over…no answer anywhere. I can umm—I'll go and you can stop by later." She turned to leave but wanted so badly to help him with his predicament but had to resist the temptation.

"Scully…?" it was a plea for help, "…I know we have that rule about work but—fuck…please?" She turned and looked at him, desperation on his face.

She shook her head and left him to wallow in himself, she stared at him and he looked at her shocked that she was going to leave him hanging. "I'll be at home if you need me…" she smiled at him and walked out the office door.

_Oh, Christ Scully. Why do you do this to me?_ Slamming his fist on his desk and groaning in frustration.


	6. Hooray, Hooray

**Goodness these short ones are coming out the ying yang for me! By the way the little fun fact about the 'holiday' is true, feel free to Google! Enjoy the tease!**

* * *

**_Hooray, Hooray!_**

"Mornin' Scully thanks for joining me so early today. We've got an early flight."

"Wonderful…" Scully plopped down in her chair, coffee in hand and was ready for whatever Mulder was going to throw at her as usual. "…More alien abductions?"

"Umm not quite…." Mulder dimmed the lights and turned on the projector, appearing on the screen was a couple stark naked, post coitus and dead as door nail. "What do you think Scully?"

"Umm what am I supposed to think, this couple is obviously dead…"

"…outdoors, naked and post sex…or were in the middle of sex or—who knows, they were murdered."

"Ritualistic?" Scully was slightly interested but getting more uncomfortable staring at the dead naked couple who were in the midst of a outdoor love making session. Mulder flipped through the slides, more pictures of more couples, different angles, positions, colors, there was no pattern besides the sex and outside.

"Scully how much do you know about the 8th of May?" Mulder looked at her, hoping she knew the fun little trivia fact.

"Is that a significant date for people to have sex?"

"It's a significant date for people to have sex _outdoors_…"

"Please tell me there is an X-File involved here, something tells me you begged for this case just to get a rise out of me."

"Well it is unexplainable and we leave for the beautiful Pacific Northwest in a few hours to do some investigating of our own. Scully, haven't you ever heard 'Hooray, Hooray for the 8th of May?'" He was excited to explain this to her, obviously not aware of it.

"Is it supposed to ring a bell? I'm still not seeing the connection." She looked at him obviously unimpressed and waiting for his explanation.

"Washington State University circa 1960, unconfirmed accounts say that the Delta Tau Delta fraternity came up with the celebration inspired by the beautiful weather in early May, it was perfect for certain 'activities' and should be enjoyed outdoors, so now it's known as National Outdoor Intercourse Day." He smiled at his knowledge, "…a lot of people as of current will now say 'Hooray, hooray for the 8th of May' and a small few know what it mean. It really might be just a regional event but the string of murders is obviously the reason the FBI got called in."

"Shocker that a fraternity came up with the idea…" she rolled her eyes at the thought, though deep down she was intrigued.

"Oh come on Scully, there is a little exhibitionist in all of us…" he winked at her and she blushed slightly at the thought of having sex outdoors, like a teenager, it had been a very long time since she'd done anything remotely close to outdoor sex.

"You've got the wrong girl again Mulder…there is no way. Tell me more about the case." She was trying to avoid the subject.

"I don't know Scully now you have me intrigued that you are so prudish all the sudden thinking about the details of this case. The sex part is a very important part of the case and you are avoiding it like the plague." He made his way behind her chair and stood very close behind her.

"Mulder I'm not getting into this with you, case details please." She was getting impatient and noted that he was right behind her. He flipped through a couple more slides just to judge her reactions, noticing her getting antsy in her seat watching the display on the screen.

"What's wrong Scully?" he bent down so he was level with her and whispered not quite in her ear. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and kept quiet. "You don't want to share your outdoor sex fantasies do you?" he was teasing her on purpose, he really was just trying to get a rise out of her, "…I remember in college, probably my first or second year, I met a girl, she was a—wow—she'd want the windows open, doors cracked, courtyard, we would run out into some wooded areas and go at it like rabbits…she'd do what she could to be seen a little or heard, much to my dismay. It opened my eyes though…." Mulder rose from is bent position and stood over Scully still hoping for a response from her. She was quiet and her breathing was ragged and nervous, she licked her lips out of habit and nervousness and choked back another lump in her throat. Jealousy had wrung through her, thinking about Mulder with another woman, especially one that probably just used him for sex.

"I—umm—no, I've not had any outdoor experiences…" she was honest; she remembered a few make-out sessions in the back of cars but nothing in the grass or against a tree. She felt old fashioned when it came to sex, partly the way she was raised, she had a side that she liked to let out once in awhile but it was rarely seen by people on a day to day basis, _he'll see it one day._ She breathed in slightly smelling Mulder close, his aftershave and body soap, the way he smelled of just man, she loved it. Secretly she did love the little teases he did with her but he was really pushing it today.

"It'll change your life Scully, let me tell you…" his voice was deeper than before and as they stared at the picture of the dead couple squatted down against the tree trunk, throats slit, naked bodies drenched in blood as the woman straddled over the man, obviously posed there.

"Well—umm—when is our flight?"

"We should probably head to the airport here soon…" he drew out his words, hoping she'd divulge any further information about herself. They were quiet as she looked through the case files and autopsy notes from some of the previous victims. "Really, Scully, nothing you care to share?" he was still trying to get something from her.

"Nope." She wanted to jump him there or go out for a break and have him jump her outside just to get it over and done with but she had to maintain her cool. She shook her head in her response and continued to read, "I guess we should get going then." Scully looked up at him and grinned, he saw the flush in her cheeks and knew he had struck a chord with her and smiled back. _I'll get you one day Scully; _it was a silent promise between the two partners that would have to be settled at a later date.


	7. Shortcomings

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been distracted with a few things. Hope this one is good for you guys. ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Shortcoming**_

"Come on Scully let me go this isn't funny?" Mulder was desperate to be released from his constraints.

"No, not until you apologize. You always make fun of me and my short comings…and frankly I'm sick of it. Look who took advantage of who." She stood her ground, Mulder was always picking on her and she wasn't taking it anymore.

It had been a good 10 minutes since she had cuffed him to his chair, taking advantage of him while he was engrossed in a file, still poking fun at her the whole time. Coming up behind him and pretending she was going to check out what he was looking at she was quick and stealthy when she snapped the cuffs around his wrists. The gasp and look of shock on his face, he thought at first it was a game and he was all for it but she was serious, he hoped secretly that it'd turn into something fun still.

"Scully I'm sorry; you know it's all in fun. Don't people pick on each other when they like each other? Maybe that's what I'm going for." He pleaded with her though she didn't budge on the situation.

"Mulder—when you are ten years old you pick on the ones you have a 'crush' on not in your thirties. It doesn't have the same meanings; it just comes off as someone being an asshole." Scully was firm in her stance and still felt like she deserved a legitimate apology.

"Please Scully my hands and arms are going numb," he jiggled his arms about a bit, he was for sure stuck in his chair and there was no escaping, _if someone were to come down here this would be strange._ He smiled a little at the joke he could make at her expense but didn't want to further his punishment. Scully walked around to him and flopped his arms around, giving them little motion to not fall asleep so bad. "…thanks…" he snorted out at her failed effort to help him out. "…I can give you something else to play with." He was quiet but she still heard him loud and clear, she was making her way to the office door, she was going to leave him there. _He'll figure something out; he's the smart guy in this situation._ No she was feeling a little more playful than that at this point. She had him wrapped around her finger and he wasn't going anywhere any time soon. Her hand stilled on the handle and turned and looked at him, staring into his eyes, a little anger and spite filling her to the brim. He was so vulnerable and his face showed fear, she loved it. "I'm sorry Scully…" he was finally fully sincere out of pure fear of her leaving him here for someone else to find him, exposed and vulnerable, which wasn't Fox Mulder at all. He was the strong one, or so he thought.

"And again, why were you such an asshole? You know how I feel about my height." She turned the lock on the door handle and sauntered his direction, she stood across the desk with the question in her eyes.

"I—I adore you, Scully, that's why I give you a hard time—"it was a confession of his affection towards her. He loved her and she knew it but it didn't give him the right to be a jerk.

"Mulder—"she sighed in defeat as he stared at her with his little sad face, "—you know how my temper can be...you know better than to tease about those things, especially in the office, it's one thing to handle it when we are out on a case but when we are on level playing field, I expect a little respect got it?" He nodded and jiggled his arms hoping he'd got off and he could finally stretch his arms out. She shook her head and he pouted.

"I may as well take advantage of you not being able to move." She grinned at him, "come on haven't you ever wanted to do this?" Smirking in her little Scully way, "I really have no problem leaving you here…or I can completely torture you as punishment, you'll never call me out on my stature again."

Mulder was staring at her shocked that she even had such a thought and wondering where his real partner went. It was a dream or one of his fantasies had come to life. "…Scully…" he gulped out not sure what she had in mind but he was nervous and excited and not sure what was going to happen in the next few moments, his mind was flashing of her grinding herself on him, giving him an amazing blow job, he couldn't control the thoughts and was getting quite uncomfortable in his current state of vulnerability.

Scully wasn't sure what she wanted to do with him, she wanted to tease him and make him miserable as he had humiliated her but she was afraid if she just started teasing him she wouldn't be able to stop. An excitement started to radiate in her body and she licked her lips, slowly starting her seduction of him.

"You know I could make this so much worse don't you?" she was devious and thinking pay backs now, she was being quite feisty and harsh today, it was the only reason he started poking fun at her to begin with. He figured she could use the banter and he challenged her with that, _look where it got me, handcuffed to my own damn chair._ Scully came around his back and stood above him, touching his shoulders from behind, rubbing gently as a small smile formed on her lips. She leaned down and couldn't help as the words leaked from her mouth. "Tell me _Agent _Mulder…do you want me to stop?"

Another smile splayed across her face as she had complete control over his every whim. Glancing down his chest, his breathing was heavy and he pulled at the cuffs behind the chair, groaning in frustration.

"Scully…come on…" he was begging her and she loved every second of it. _I'm in a lot of trouble, she'll probably leave me tent pitched, naked, something completely humiliating._ His mind was thinking of all the terrible scenarios that she could do to him. She did hold the power here and it completely scared him, she was never this spiteful unless she was jealous. Mulder ran through his mind of any persons that might have caused her jealousy to peak, _or was she just this upset about a little short joke_. He laughed slightly at his own joke.

"Something funny Mulder…?"

"No ma'am…just hoping you have an idea where you are going with this," he challenged her seduction, hoping to God it worked and that she'd fall for his little trick and just leave him be. Rounding him, her hands never leaving his shoulders she looked down at him, his head tilted back catching her staring at him from above. Mulder swallowed hard, he was scared now that she faced him, her eyes were glittering and dark, her lips were swollen, _and God she's so sexy like this. _She was momentarily distracted by his staring as well and Mulder took advantage, getting enough leverage to propel himself up and capture her lips with his own, licking at the plush softness of hers, hoping she'd melt right into him and all would be forgiven.

*SMACK*

He was shocked; she had hit him, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough for him to know she was in charge of this charade.

"Scully…fuck…this isn't funny!" he yelled, he was done with this little game of hers, he didn't like it and at this point he really wasn't feeling the sexiness that there once was.

"Shut up Mulder…" she slid onto his lap and kissed at his neck, loosening his tie as she went, further exposing his throat to her. She hadn't quite pressed herself to his groin, she sat on his legs, knowing it would drive him crazy her sitting there and not on his cock, which had come back up to attention after being slapped. She ran her hands down his arms, brushing the cuffs lightly, grinning at herself for doing such a good job, "…how do you feel not being able to touch me…that should serve you right after calling me short…I still overpowered you didn't I?" She whispered into his ear, licking the shell of it gently, then nibbling and kissing the lobe.

"No, you were umm—tactical Scully, big difference." He tried to choke it out in between her kisses on his now exposed collar bone. She had undone the top few buttons on his shirt and continued her assault on him. Releasing the buttons on the rest of his shirt, she removed herself from his lap and her hands dove for the belt on his pants, undoing it easily, she brushed her arms against his cock and he groaned with her touch, undoing the button on his pants and lowering his zipper, Scully weaseled her hand into his pants, feeling around and Mulder couldn't help but moan. She grabbed him firmly and squeezed a few times, "Ssscully…" he hissed through his teeth not sure what else she had planned. He was nervous and excited, his brain was firing a million different directions, the handcuffs were definitely starting to irritate him but he was somewhat enjoying the stimulation. Finding the opening in his boxers she touched his bare skin and felt the little hairs tickling her hand, he couldn't hide a flat out groan when she stroked his bare skin. Rubbing him gently and teasingly she was staring up at him watching his reactions to her hand on him.

"How uncomfortable are you now? Knowing that someone could come unlock that door and catch us together like this?" She licked her lips and she squatted before him.

"You know—"his breath caught as she squeezed him again, "—you'd have more of a problem than me." He was trying to maintain some composure, though he was praying she would use her mouth on him. Even handcuffed this was completely and utterly the most erotic thing he'd ever experienced.

Scully loosened up his boxers and pants more, weaseling his cock out of his pants so she could inspect and embarrass him if need be. Still squatting before him she let go of him finally, getting a moan of disapproval and sat back on her heels. He wanted this so bad and she wasn't sure she was going to do it for him, the tease enough was killing him, his cock twitched every time she licked her lips or her eyes looked at him. She smirked at the inappropriateness of all this, _I'm so mean, _she was starting to feel bad but she wouldn't get anything out of it this way. Scooting herself closer to him, kneeling between his legs she stared into his eyes.

"God, Scully…"he bit his lip again, bracing for her to leave him there but in one swift move she took charge and grabbed him tightly in her hand, slowly stroking him. She looked at him as his fell back, eyes rolling into the back of his head. Without thinking twice she brought her mouth over his cock and hovered there, her warm breath on him sent electricity through his body. Scully darted her tongue out and teased his tip, little licks as her hand stroked him. Finally taking a deep breath she engulfed him in her mouth, moving her hand to the base to hold him still, massaging the underside of him with her tongue, moving up and down, wetting him completely so she could stroke him smoothly. She moaned, sending vibrations through Mulder's body, he couldn't see straight, he was seeing stars and didn't want it to ever end. This fantasy had always played in his mind, not handcuffed, but it was more erotic than he ever imagined it to be. Scully moved her mouth up to play with the tip a little more, swirling her tongue around him causing his head to spin.

"Scu—"he pulled so hard on the cuffs that he was sure he'd have bruises by the end of the night. She sucked on him now, he was sure he'd come any moment, she was masterful at this. She continued stroking him, he was so close, her lips were swollen around him and so red, he loved it.

Scully rose up from her knees and stared down at him, a playful smile on her lips, she climbed onto him again, pressing herself firmly on him, getting groans out of him, his cock was aching for release. Running her hands down his shoulders , down his forearms, his muscles were twitching under her touch, finally reaching the cuffs she rubbed them and slowly slipped her hand into his, dropping a cuff key into his hand. Quickly retracting herself from him and literally running for the door.

"You know where to find me g-man." She smirked at him and left him there, exposed for the world to see, if he didn't want to embarrass himself he'd have to make this a quick escape.

"SCULLY!" _Shit, shit…_she left him, blue balled. _Oh, she's in for it._


	8. Coming Clean

**Ok so this is my first one writing other characters in...I hope I did ok. This one came to mind and just made me laugh. **

* * *

_**Coming Clean**_

"John we've got to clean this office, it's driving me crazy, Feng Shui is not working for me." It had been awhile since they had gotten around to cleaning and Monica was done with it, all focus had gone out the tiny basement windows long ago.

John sighed and looked around; it had been a long time since there was a good cleaning. He flashed back to a day when Scully came by and cleared out most of her and Mulder's things but there were stray papers in random places, who knew how much actually was trash.

"Yeah I guess Mulder liked basketball but wasn't very good at the 'office' version." John tried to crack a joke and it got Monica to laugh.

"I just can't get anything done if it's this messy. Not like you are much better John, I've seen your house as well. Maybe you are more like Mulder than you think."

"Maybe just the 'guy' aspect." He agreed for once him and Mulder were the same.

Monica sifted through a few of the papers around the floor, kicking the little paper balls towards the trash. _Literally just a lot of garbage._ John did the same on the other side of the office, picking up all the little paper balls and hurling them towards the trash.

"I think Mulder had a point, this is kind of fun, gets your mind out of office work if you can have fun with it." He smiled as he shot three in a row into the trash can.

Monica found a shelf that had looked to be cleared out, having sheen of dust on it mostly and a few stray books and papers and seemingly unimportant files on it. She went to work clearing them up, "You know if we clear this off we can just get rid of it…it's just taking up space." Grabbing the files and papers and looking through them quickly making sure they weren't important, Monica reached the bottom shelf and squatted down, making sure nothing was missed before they moved it. She saw something and reached for it and almost was taken aback when she grasped something soft and silky. Holding the ball in her hand she stood up and looked at the panties she now held in her hand. Purple, silky and soft, Monica couldn't help but laugh, catching Doggett's attention quickly.

"What's so funny?" he was curious if she found something interesting and she held out the panties for him to see. His face flushed a little thinking about who they might have belonged or _belong_ to, "Well I—I guess that clears up that rumor." He grinned at Monica and she couldn't help but smile back at him. She bit her lip and wondered what she should do with them…they were obviously worn. She tried to imagine the day that that happened and how Scully would feel without her underwear the rest of the day. Were they rushed or was in frenzied frustration? _Inquiring minds want to know!_

"Do you think she wants them back?" She raised her brows at Doggett, not really sure what to do with them.

"I'd toss them…or try to find Mulder and send them to him." He laughed slightly at his joke.

"Maybe we can put them in an evidence bag and give them back to her." She raised her brows and laughed.

"Now that's funny!" Doggett laughed thinking about how humiliating it would be for Scully to find that someone had found her and Mulder out in the office. Monica scrounged up an evidence bag and put the garment in it and set it to the side, they continued to clean, rearranging a few things as they went. After about an hour Monica stood at the door and looked in.

"Much better! I might be able to work down here now. Everything is much more fluid." She beamed at their job well done and wandered back to her desk, breathing in her new surroundings.

"Well can we get back to work now?" Doggett was tired of cleaning and would have just rather get back to work on the files they were investigating, more missing persons under suspicious circumstances.

"Wow…looks like you guys cleaned up a bit…and rearranged." Scully stood in the door way, inspecting their work. Doggett and Reyes looked at each other and smirked not sure how to approach the subject.

"Hey Agent Scully, what brings you down to the basement?" Doggett was casual; it was obvious he was leaving it up to Monica to approach the underwear. He glanced her direction as a subtle reminder.

"Well, I took an extended break and thought I'd wander over and see how you guys are getting on over here." Scully was in an exceptionally good mood today, nothing in particular just feeling good, which was a great improvement to how she had been feeling, everyone knew she hadn't heard from Mulder in awhile so it was a perfect day in the world when she was this peppy.

"Well yeah, the uhh Feng Shui in the office wasn't suiting my work style, I had to do something, it flows better now I think." Monica smiled at Scully oddly and caught her off guard not sure what the look meant.

"You have some news Agent Reyes?" Scully raised her eyebrow, curious as to what was going on down in the basement. She remembered these days full of tension between her and Mulder and felt like this was the same. "Did I interrupt something? I can go."

"No, no, no…" Doggett and Reyes said in unison.

"I'm going to—I'm going to get something to eat myself, Monica you want anything?" He was excusing himself to leave the women alone to chat.

"I'm ok, thanks John." She smiled at him and he left the office.

"You guys ok?" Scully inquired, it seemed strange that Doggett would just leave in the middle of a visit. Monica made her way over to where she stored the evidence bag and grabbed it. Scully eyed her curiously, not really sure what was going on. Monica handed her the bag and bit her lip to refrain from laughing.

"We umm-I umm—I found these while cleaning up a shelf." She couldn't help but break into a full on grin when she saw the realization in Scully's face, she looked at them closely, before Monica spoke again, "So the uhh, the rumors were true?"

Scully cleared her throat and flushed a deep shade of red, bundling up the bag in her hand and staring at the floor.

"Sorry, Dana, I didn't mean—"she felt bad for bringing this on her.

"Yes. There might have been a couple times we 'used' the office…." She was quiet and vague and Monica smiled at her and the two women met eyes, gleaming at each other at the thoughts of sex in the office.

"So, how was it?" Monica pushed her and Scully wasn't even going to get started.

"Here's all you need to know, some nights we were here late working and things started getting heated so we just did it…"

"Frenzied? I mean come on they were bundled in the cubby of the shelf…" Monica was still confused at the location more than anything else.

"This particular time," she held up the bag, "it was quick and frenzied yes…we uhh—we were supposed to go for a meeting with Skinner but got distracted—"she sighed at the thought and out of embarrassment.

"I get it. I mean after 6 years who could blame you." Monica smiled at her; "I'm having a hard enough time as it is…" she smiled a little wider thinking about John.

"So you guys…?"

"No, not officially, I'm not so sure how much longer I can hold out though." Monica was blunt in her response, Scully knew she was always like this; Monica was a strong woman who didn't have a problem speaking her mind and whatever was on it. The women stood silently for several moments and Scully eyed the office looking around, walking over to behind the desk she took the step stool and climbed up onto it, peering onto the shelves, glancing around and reaching up to the top shelf she grabbed something.

"I guess I better take these too, before you guys decide to do any more cleaning," dangling the pair of boxers on her finger tip, showing Monica before bundling them up as well and climbing down the steep stool. She remembered throwing a pair of boxers up to the top shelf one day as a challenge to Mulder, going commando at work wasn't his favorite thing to do but it was the only way she had agreed to have sex with him in the office.

Monica's jaw dropped and Scully bit her lip just as John came back from the cafeteria.

"Did I miss anything?" John talked with a bite of sandwich in his mouth. The women laughed and Scully closed the bag in her hand tightly and walked towards the door.

"I'll uhh—I'll see you guys later." She smiled and flashed Monica an eyebrow and left.


	9. Toys

**Goodness guys you like reading but I need more ideas! PM ME! This one makes me giggle, I love naughty Scully I can't help it, I can see it so vividly! **

* * *

**_Toys_**

_You've got to be kidding me!_ "Mulder!" Scully wasn't angry or upset but more frustrated with Mulder's little dirty addiction.

"Yeah, what's up Scully?" He looked past the file and at her; she was digging through a filing cabinet looking for an old file and popped across something she'd just as soon not have gotten into right now. Holding up the box with a bow on it and a rather kinky looking couple on the front, Scully smirked in a questioning way.

"Ha! I was wondering where that went." Mulder exclaimed rather excitedly, Scully was confused and tossed the box to him. "Oh, come on Scully, it was a joke. It was a gag gift from the guys…they said since we are always in the dark, these might help, look." He opened the box and pulled them out one by one. "Glow in the dark, soft, handcuffs…"he waggled his brows, "…a feathery glow feather tickler and vibrator…" he blushed lightly at that one, "...a gag ball and a glow in the dark whip…"

"Now that one I can use, maybe I can get you to get some actual work done," she was slightly flushed looking at all the toys laid out on the desk.

"Come on Scully never been a toy person…?" he was quiet at his question as he eyed her. She didn't respond to it. Truthfully they never really bothered her but finding someone to reciprocate the feelings of mutual toy use was not an easy feat.

"Mulder I just really wish these types of things can stay at home, I mean—we—I try to keep it out of the office ok…and these here, you don't make it easy, I could really cuff you down and whip you till you just finish some actual work for once, honestly." She sighed at her frustration, she really did try to keep their sex life at home, and work was for work.

"Oh, Scully…I might just enjoy that…" he teased her and gathered the toys back up into the box. "They figured you'd like the whip though…say you keep me on a pretty tight leash…" he was hesitant to mention the last bit, but Scully liked the thought. She did have him wrapped around her finger and bit her lip at the thought of handcuffing Mulder and beating him down a peg or two.

"They really think that of me?" She wasn't sure whether to be offended or take it as a compliment.

"Mulder do they—uhh—do they know we…" she couldn't finish though he nodded his head in answer to her question. "How much have you told them?" she started becoming angry that their so called intimate relationship was being spread around by him.

"Scully before you go pointing fingers at me, mind you, I didn't tell them anything. Everyone thought we were –before we even did so—" he left it hanging there not sure where to go with that.

"I wonder how long people were thinking that. Were we that blind or just that smart?" She really contemplated the question as to why they didn't start anything sooner, obviously they were both attracted to each other, it would have been an easy transition. But also a good reason to separate them from the X-Files.

"All water-cooler talk Scully, who knows." He thought that was the end of it.

"So, again, why did this little package make it to work, I know _they_ never come down to the building…" she raised her eyebrows hoping for a legitimate answer.

"Oh, umm, I—"he didn't have an answer and was quiet for several minutes as she eyed him, waiting.

"You were just hoping I'd find it one day weren't you?" She sneered at him, _how long has this even been in here? _She couldn't put her fingers on the details but wanted to know more. "So you think we'll end up using it?" She pressed him, hoping for once to make him uncomfortable.

"Scully—it—it really was a joke, I mean I can toss it."

"No, Mulder I want to hear your take on it. I mean the man on the box is the one who is gagged and handcuffed…do you uhh—have some confessing to do that we haven't gotten to in our personal life yet?" She waltzed over to him and picked up the box of goodies and peaked inside again. "Do _you_ need to be gagged?" He was speechless and not sure how to answer anything she was throwing at him. "Or how about this…do you want me to tease you mercilessly?" She pulled out the feathery vibrator wand combo and twirled it in her fingers, then braving up and teasing his neck with the feathered end. Switching on the vibrating side, she ran it along her own chest, watching his reaction. She bent down and put her lips to his ear, "I'll tell you right now to fuck those soft handcuffs…I think the real ones work much better, we have them at our disposal, might as well use them."

"Scully—"he wasn't sure if he was more scared or turned on, she was vicious and sexy all at once, he was sure she could tie him down and take advantage of him and he wasn't sure if he'd have a problem with it either way. Scully did like to run the show, it's who she was but he never thought in his wildest dreams he'd hear her talk like this.

"Didn't we end up having a conversation a while ago that brushed on autoerotic asphyxiation?" she trailed the question and raised her eyebrow. "You'd be in safe hands you know…I am a doctor after all." She winked at him, she was playing this game and it was getting dangerous. Mulder bit his lip as she continued to tease him, "….or—do just want me to whip you?" she pulled it out slowly and whacked it on the desk hard enough to get a nice crack out of it.

"Wow—uhh—Scully, you have some practice with that type of thing or what…?" He was scared watching her eyes glimmer; she saw his fear and fed on it. The tease she was good at being, he could get used to this side of her but he would never know if she would follow up on her threats.

"Catholic…." Was her only response and she grinned at him, "…you'd be surprised what you don't know about me Mulder…" she purred her last comment and it made Mulder squirm in his seat.

"Scully—"he reached his arms up trying to grab her and pull her down on his now very uncomfortable lap.

"Tsk, tsk…I'll save all the punishment for later…no touchy at work…" she grinned at him and backed away, holding the whip out in front of her, warding him off slightly.

_I will never tease her about these things again. I might be in for it later._ He swallowed a large lump in his throat and went back to work…nervous as hell. His perception of her might have just been changed forever.


	10. Caught

**Per request I did jump OUT of the basement and into another office. Thank you for the suggestion, I hope it turned out okay! ENJOY! **

* * *

_**Caught**_

"Did he tell you what this meeting was about?" Mulder looked at her confused; he had no idea what Skinner wanted with them this morning. _More ass chewing I'm sure._

"All he said was 7:30am, on the dot." She eyed him, she hated being to work so early, especially when they could be in bed doing other things on this beautiful Saturday morning and yet Skinner still insisted that they come in for this meeting.

Riding the elevator up to the fourth floor, they were alone as they usually were, they always seemed to have impeccable timing when it came to the elevator, however on a Saturday they weren't surprised. Mulder inched his way closer to Scully, wrapping his arm around her hip and giving a squeeze lightly and leaning towards her ear, "…I don't know about you Scully but some of these weekends off…my body has gotten so used to other things…" he whispered quietly and she looked at him, eyes dark and aroused.

Mulder reached over and pressed the red emergency stop button on the elevator much to Scully's disapproval ,he pulled her next to him and pressed her against the wall of the elevator he couldn't help but dive his mouth to her neck and feel down her waist and thighs, gripping her ass firmly and grinding into her gently. She couldn't help but moan as he found the spot on her ear she loved teased.

"Mulder…"it was a warning and a reminder that they had this meeting to get to. Reaching over Scully pressed the button on the elevator again, making Mulder back away from her. "Trust me I feel the same but I would like to keep my job. Let's make this meeting a quick one ok?" The doors dinged as they reached the fourth floor and they made their way to Skinner's office. Arlene was sitting at the desk outside the office and eyed the two of them as they approached.

"Morning, Agents," she smiled at them, "A.D. Skinner is not in yet, you are welcome to wait in the office. He'll be in shortly." She looked the couple up and down, noticing their dishevelment and grinned to herself and rose to let them into the office and shut the door behind them.

Mulder and Scully made their way to the chairs placed across from Skinner's desk, quietly contemplating what this meeting could be about. They sat in awkward silence for a few moments before even talking out loud to each other.

"So…Scully why don't we umm—we could take advantage of being alone…" Mulder raised his brows at her and was met by a glare and shock.

"You've got to be kidding me. Mulder—no—no—it's not going to happen…" Mulder dipped out of his chair and scooted towards Scully, his puppy dog eyes begging for attention, he pouted his bottom lip in a playful manner and knelt at her side, snuggling his face into the side of her leg.

"Come on Scully…I know you wear skirts now for a particular reason," it was true and she knew it, ever since they had started sleeping together, skirts became a necessity for quickies. Plus it added to the eroticism of the whole thing. He kissed her clothed thigh and ran his hand up her calf making it to her knee before searching further and dipping underneath the skirt. Scully looked down at him, she breathed heavily when she saw the look in his eyes, but continued her silent treatment. Mulder's hand had reached her core and he could feel the heat she radiated, obviously his ministrations were having an influence on her after all. He smiled as he caught her glance and started rubbing her while she sat there, her legs had spread from their previous position and she wasn't looking very lady like. The nylons she was wearing were becoming increasingly uncomfortable and the panties were quickly following in the same direction.

"Desk or table?" she prompted and raised an eyebrow much to Mulder's delight.

"Oh, Agent Scully, the thought of defiling the Assistant Director's desk is quite appealing…" he joked and reached both of his hands up her skirt as she lifted herself slightly helping him remove her nylons and panties. She giggled as his hands brushed the bare skin of her butt and made his way down her thighs and calves, stopping for a moment to remove her shoes and continue stripping the unwanted garments.

"Sitting or bent over?" She looked at him again and he bit his lip out of sheer excitement.

"Well this has to be a quickie so let's go you bent over the desk…." He stood up, grabbed her hands and helped her up leading her to the edge of the desk, "…far side, long ways." She nodded in understanding and bent over the desk, Mulder knelt behind her and grabbed the hem of her skirt, pulling it upwards, bringing her wonderfully toned ass into view, and he couldn't help himself and lowered his mouth to her and bit gently, eliciting a little squeal from Scully.

"Enough with the foreplay, let's go g-man… I am more than ready." She was breathless and completely ready for this, she only hoped they wouldn't be caught, they had only been in there maybe 10 minutes and it was past 7:30 and no Skinner yet. She was worried that he could pop in any minute; catching them in the act…the thought aroused more excitement in her.

She heard Mulder undo his belt and zipper and was so antsy to get it done. She bit her lip waiting for it, she glanced over her shoulder, noticing him breathing quite heavily and excited to see her in the position _and_ location. Mulder worked his cock out of his pants and pressed himself against her, just getting her a little more worked up, she was whimpering just wanting it to be done. Kicking her feet a little to get her to spread her legs a little further apart, he nudged the tip of his cock into her center, feeling the wetness that flooded from her, making her gasp at the slight intrusion.

"Fuck, Scully…" he pushed in her rather quickly, enjoying the grip her hands had on the desk, Mulder grabbed her hips as he thrust into her further, pulling out slightly then pushing in a little more forcefully.

"Oh…God…" Scully panted out quietly, trying to control her breathing and her volume at the same time. She eyed the door, nervous and excited for all this to be happening. Mulder thrust into her and she thought it best to just let him drive in and get it done. He was speeding up rather quickly and was panting with the exertion he was putting out. Scully was moaning quietly as he kept up his pace, he stopped thrusting for a moment and buried his cock as deep as he could into her and just started grinding into her slowly.

"Scully…come on..." he was urging her on, he was so close to finishing and it felt so good. Even more so being in their boss' office, it was a bad idea and he knew it, but damn it was hot as hell doing this here.

"MMmm—Mulder…" her body went rigid and she gripped the edge of the desk tightly her knuckles appearing white momentarily, "…oh God…" she whispered and panted as he continued thrusting against her gently quickly reaching his own peak, her inner muscles were contracting and rippling around his cock and he felt very savage as he grabbed her hips hard and thrust into her, making her squeal in pleasure at his roughness. He felt the impending orgasm and his body tensed, still thrusting as best as he could and came in her, breathlessly panting as he curled his body around hers.

"Can you please make it an actual quickie next time…?" Scully breathed out as he retracted from her and she stood up, pulling her skirt down in the process.

"Sorry Scully, too much pressure in a nerve-racking environment." He felt only somewhat bad but was feeling very relaxed as he readjusted himself back in his pants.

Scully had pulled her panties back on but opted for bunching up the nylons to catch any remaining evidence that would have otherwise dripped down her leg. They looked at each other and tried to make sure they looked presentable just as they heard the door handle open and froze.

"Agents, I'd like you to sit at the table if you wouldn't mind…" Skinner looked tired more than anything, something obviously was keeping him awake and he seemed distracted and not sure where to start. Mulder and Scully sat at the oblong table and made themselves comfortable, Skinner tossed a file on the table and sighed heavily, placing his hand over the top. "Agents I want you to know that I'm very disappointed at how careless you have been, probably without even realizing it…" he blushed lightly not sure where to go with the conversation. Skinner pushed the folder towards them and walked away, not really sure he could watch their reactions to what was in the file.

Scully grabbed the file and opened it slowly, she turned ghostly white as she looked at the photo…it was her and Mulder, in an extremely compromising position.

"Oh, God…" She whispered quietly and closed her eyes handing the file to Mulder who wanted to look with more detail.

"My reaction exactly, Agent Scully," he hesitated a moment before he continued. "…so—there are a few more incidents reported by other agents as well. I also wanted to show you something else…" Skinner made his way back the table and opened up the cabinet that sat against the wall, revealing the television; he pressed play on the video and reviewed what he had just watched not a few moments prior. "My desk…and you two…" he turned away from the screen, noticing Scully's face, which was extremely red, "...this is an executive office, did you not think that there would be video surveillance?" The group was silent for several minutes; Scully humiliated, Mulder guilty but wanting ultimately wanting a copy of the video and Skinner embarrassed that he had to be the one to break up their fun.

"Sir…" Mulder was trying to come up with something as Scully was speechless and without an explanation in the world to their actions, besides raging hormones.

"I don't want to hear it…keep it out of the office, _all_ offices! Go home, agents. I don't want any more incidents or there will be a separation."

"Yes, Sir," both of them replied in unison and left the office quietly.

Skinner grabbed the photos and file and sat at his desk opening the drawer nearby, _not the first time I've had to discipline agents for fooling around but damn this one was getting ridiculous. _Fingering through the files he came to his 'MSR' folder placing the file in there with the few other files of Mulder and Scully he had gathered over the last year and sighed as he closed the drawer.


	11. Sick Days

**Alright here was another request. I hope I did it justice, it was more of a challenge but I think I got it down. Still accepting PM's or comments for ideas. They don't always have to be dirty...they can be uncomfortable, or with other characters besides M&S (they are really easy for me to write). ENJOY! **

* * *

_**Sick Days**_

This is day 4 of sick Scully and I am bored out of my mind, I hate not being able to see her. She won't even let me come to the apartment, says she's too contagious. It doesn't matter to me as long as I can be with her and make her feel better then I figure job well done. I don't care what she looks like, I've seen her knocking on death's door more damn times than I care to count but she still won't accept weakness. Not to mention we've got into this regular sex routine now that I'm having a hard time not having her around, no pun intended of course.

There are more pencils in the ceiling than I know what to do with and not enough adult entertainment in the world can keep me fulfilled. "Damn you Scully for making me think only of you." I sit back in my chair and think of calling her. I can't help it, the need to hear her voice, it's been 4 days without her nagging at me, talking to me or God, I hate to say it, not being able to hear her moan my name, I need it so bad. I pick up the phone and dial her number; I lounge back in my chair and make myself comfortable as it rings.

"_Yes Mulder?" _She sounds tired and I have a slight pang of guilt.

"I'm sorry, were you sleeping?"

"_Not really, I am feeling somewhat better, I should be back tomorrow, I just needed an extra day to recover and take care of myself." _It sounded more like she was playing hooky.

"I—uhh—just wanted to check in and see how you were feeling…" I sat for a moment before continuing, "…I guess I kind of miss you, you won't even let me come a visit you..."

"_Well men are ten times worse when they are sick, whiny, bitching, bastards so I was thinking ahead when I told you no visitations." _I could see her grin through the conversation and deep down knew she was feeling much better than she was letting on, though her voice was still a little raspy, it was starting to get to me and I bit my lip.

"Your—umm—your voice certainly is quite sexy when you're sick, Scully." It was a subtle enough comment for her to get the picture of my phone call.

"_Is that why you called me, you need some vocal assistance…?"_ Damn she is leading me on now I know it…I shouldn't have done this, she's going to kill me.

"God Scully it's been like 5 days since anything and—"I was feeling a little desperate and begging for some help, I just need her voice that's all I need.

"_Mulder, we went 6 years without even kissing…I don't think another couple days will kill you." _She didn't even want to budge on the situation.

"Yeah but once I get started, I mean—come on Scully once that fire was lit—I can't back away now."

"_Mulder…."_ She groaned at me and my crotch took that as a sign. I couldn't help it, sometimes I swear I could get off on her reading back her autopsy reports, it didn't matter the subject but if she started sex stuff with that amazing throaty voice of hers—God it kills me.

"Oh, Scully keep going with the groaning and we won't be here for too long." I smile I know she can sense it in my voice.

"_What do you want from me Mulder? What do you want me to say? I've never been good at this type of thing…do you want me to tell you how good it would feel to have my mouth wrapped around you…my hand rubbing up and down on you…"_ she's irritated at me but I don't care I'm getting what I need. How selfish of me but she knows I'll pay her back when she's feeling up to it.

"God Scully that's a great start….feel free to keep going." I am starting to feel a little uncomfortable in my pants and rub the outside, just for a little friction.

"_Mulder—"_She's not really sure where to go from here, or so I thought, "_...are you touching yourself? Mulder tell me how you are going to pay me back…I know you will." _God I love this woman, she reads me like a book. _"And I'm not taking a repeat performance of phone sex as payment." _I can sense the grin and sarcasm in her voice but I love it.

"God Scully, you know I'd do anything for you—to you…" I bit my lip and hope she'll continue talking to me. I undo my belt to give myself a little breathing room. I graze my hand over my ever hardening erection and wait for her to respond.

"_So this weekend, when uhh, when you get me back to yourself…what are you going to want to do first, do you just want to have sex…? Or lick me Mulder?" _Oh shit, I do love this woman, she's incredible, she's accentuating just the right words and I can't help but groan into the earpiece.

"Scully…I just want to taste you…fuck, do have any idea what your taste does to me and being able to please you-"I moan into her hear, hoping I am driving her wild, if I know her well enough I doubt she's touching herself but if I can get her worked up enough maybe she'll break the rules and have me over tonight. I glance around the office, particularly the office door and I debate on locking it.

"_What do you want me to do Mulder? Suck you? Wrap my lips around you, get you nice and wet?" _FUCK…she's amazing. I pant little breaths and she knows she's pressing my buttons. _"Rub yourself Mulder, think about me…panting, breathless, writhing under you…I love the way you bit and suck at my nipples, tugging on them gently…making me moan…" _Oh, God she moaned with it. Holy shit, I can't help it, my hand is already in my pants rubbing at my cock, listening to her sexy voice drone on about the way I make her feel. It was really doing it for me, even hearing her little sniffs from her remaining cold didn't bother me. She had the best voice for this, there was no denying it.

"Oh, God Scully please keep talking…" I breathe out and pinch the phone between my ear and shoulder, I reach my other hand into my pants and give my balls a nice roll in my hand as I continue to rub my cock to her sexy voice.

"_Oh Mulder…are you close? Come for me…come on Mulder…" _God she was egging me on, encouraging me to stroke myself for her, thinking about her. Fuck, it feels amazing…

"Scully—" I'm trying to finish, glancing around for something to cover myself with so I don't make a mess out of my work slacks. _Boy I didn't think that one through._

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

"Agent Mulder?" I hear the door open and want to about scream at the intruder to leave.

"Yeah—"I choke out and am grateful I have the cover of the desk to hide where my hands really are, but I'm sure my face shows the entire thing. My balls ache and all I want to do is come listening to Scully talk and moan in my ear.

"Agent Brian LaBroutte…we talked yesterday about a case I could use your expertise on." He was an eager agent and I'm sure he could sense the frustrated look on my face.

"Uhh—yeah—can I umm—can—important phone call…" I need the excuse desperately, "5 minutes, you can run for a cup of coffee." I smile and try to ignore Scully's talking in my ear, she knows someone came in and she's just teasing me now, she'll be the death of me. _Thank God, he left…_ I sigh heavily into the head piece and know I can probably get myself off in the bathroom down the hall quickly.

"Scully you're a terrible woman…" I scold her and remove my hands from my pants, zipping up and buckling my belt "…I forgot about a meeting—"

"_I'll see you tonight then?" _I bite my lip at her invitation, she knows I won't be able to resist. I hang up the phone and make my way down the hall to the basement restroom, not the first time I've jerked off in the bathroom down here, usually thinking about Scully waiting for me in the office was exciting enough for me, the videos I 'd had for eons weren't getting much use over the past year. Making my way to the restroom I lock the door, knowing hardly anyone would be this direction.

*RING, RING*

"You've got to be shitting me…" I want to curse at myself for the bad luck I've gotten this morning, all I want is to get off, my balls are yelling at me, threatening to run away if I don't take care of this now.

*RING, RING*

"Yeah hello?" I pinch the phone between my shoulder and ear.

"_Thought you might need me to help you finish…" _she was incredible…why didn't we think of that in the first place.

"Oh God Scully please…" I don't think I've ever been so excited to finish masturbating in my life; her voice was made for this very moment. Better than the 900 numbers I used to call years ago, better than any of the adult videos I watched, God she's on it.

"_Mulder—stroke yourself, I wish my mouth could be wrapped around that for you…suck on you, drag my teeth over the head of your cock…" _I love when she says the words 'cock,' she could literally tell me that over and over again and I'd explode every time. Is she moaning, oh God, she's moaning for me… "_Mmmulder…come on…please Mulder, I'm touching myself too…I want to hear you come…"_

"Fuck, Scully are you serious?" Shit she wouldn't have said it if she wasn't touching herself too, I know those sounds, I know those moans, she's pleasing herself on the phone with me, this is legitimate phone sex. "Oh God, let me hear you…" her voice hitches as I say it and I hear her breathing heavily and it sends me over the edge, I pant into the phone and she knows I'm right there with her, I squeeze every last drop out of my cock and take a minute to gather myself before speaking again.

"Scully, did you-?" I can't even finish, I'm trying to get myself cleaned up and looking presentable.

"_So maybe I missed you too…your eagerness sent me over the edge…" _I could see the smile in her voice. _"So I'll uuhh, I'll still see you later…?" _I could hear the eagerness in her voice now and I couldn't help but smile.

"Save some of that energy Scully. I'll see you tonight." There was no mistaking the excitement I radiated and it could only make my day better at this point. _Bring it on, Brian._


End file.
